Roleplay
by Renata Ei
Summary: Well,its not just Kira and Rei switching places, but its more like a new story,but with the Mars characters.Review,please.


Kira and Rei switch places, Kira the tough girl, Rei the weak boy.

"Hmm… he's here again—the sketching boy…" I heard someone say, it was within earshot so I could hear everything. From the looks of it, this woman's voice seems to be talking about me…—The talking stopped. However, footsteps of someone coming closer were what I heard now.

TAP. TAP. "Heya," the girl tapped me on the shoulder with a big grin. She looks like a normal…tomboy. Baggy gray sweat pants, an oversized hoodie with the "Tokio Drift" logo on it. She was strikingly beautiful, however. The alluring hazel eyes, the bleached red hair with roots and traces of blonde hair; and the red lips that curled up into a big huge smile. She looked like a Japanese speaking Cinderella.

Snapping back to reality I spoke,

"I'm sorry, I'm afraid I do not have money to lend—I mean give," in a low tone, afraid she would smash my face.

"Hee-hee. You're funny. I'm not here to mooch money off you, I was just gonna ask why do you always come to Shibuya sitting near the fountain in a bench for hours? Don't'cha ever get tired? Bored at least?" she asked, one of her eyebrows tweaking upward.

"I-it's a habit…" I murmured.

She walked a bit closer to me; hands in the belly-pocket of her hoodie, leaning real close to my face, "Eh? Say that again? Sorry, its either I have a ton of earwax or you got no vocal cords," using her forefinger to point to her throat, suddenly her posture changed like a sensei lecturing a student, "But beware! These filthy women in Shibuya are aiming for feminine, cute, boys like you! Here's how their stupid Pick-up-a-cute-guy-in-Shibuya scams start!" Changing her posture into a dirty, middle-aged woman trying to pick up a young man off the streets.

I started giggling, amazed at how she can change her posture so quick, yet it's so accurate to what she is trying to copy.

"Eh?!? What's so funny?" she asked, looking confused.

I haven't laughed so much in so long. My stomach started to hurt and tiny drops of tears came out of my eyes. "I'm mesmerized, I must say. Such quick posture change," I replied, wiping a tear off my eye.

She pouted, and then showed me the big grin she showed me earlier, but this time the grin was a bit…feminine. "Heh, I'm famous for that, my boy".

She twitched for a moment, like she remembered something. "Ah! That's right, how rude, I forgot to tell you my name!" she held a hand out, "Aso Kira, nice to meetcha".

"Kashino Rei, it's a pleasure". Shaking the hand offered. It was…soft.

"I've been seeing you sit there for several days now, you know. And all you do is _sketch sketch sketch._ Get sick of it, much?" Taking a seat right next me.

"There's nothing much to do at home anyway," I blushed at the sudden closeness.

She stood and grinned the grin I was hypnotized with. She snatched my sketchbook away and grabbed my wrist, pulling me of the bench. "Come with me, I'll give you a blast in modern day Shinjuku!"

Eh? Where's this 'Kira' girl going to take me? We just met a few minutes ago and I already felt this tingling feeling of friendship blooming between her and I inside me. I smiled.

We went into an arcade. So much flashing lights hurt my eyes.

"Yessir! We reached destination number one!" she exclaimed, though I couldn't really hear her through all the 'game over' and 'insert coins to start' the video arcades are saying.

"Rei," speaking like we were familiar to each other, "have you ever been to an arcade?" she asked.

"No".

"So its your first time! Then I shall teach you the basics! Call me Aso-sensei!" she snickered. How adorable this girl was, I just couldn't leave her alone.

She led me to a game with two giant arcade stalls, with two platforms with arrows to pair with the stalls.

"This is Dance Dance Revolution, call it DDR for short," she winked. "You see the arrows in the screen, whenever it reaches that line with the four arrows, step on the correct arrow. Kinda like wack-a-mole using your feet though…wait no, I don't think its anything _LIKE _wack-a-mole, sorry, bad comparison," she grinned scratching her head.

"By the way, you miss the arrow the top bar right there," she pointed to a bar, which seems like your 'life points' in this game "will decrease, once it runs out its GAME OVER for you, buddy. Heh."

"Thanks for boosting my confidence Aso-san," I said, sarcastically.

"Just call me Kira. Aso-san sounds like its some kind of special move in a videogame. Like when Ken says '_hadoket_' in Street Fighter, ya' know?"

"Ahaha, _Asosan _that might actually make a pretty good special move you know."

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Very funny, what kind of special move will that be? One that will drag you to an arcade?" she snickered comically, but somewhat irritated.

"Oi, the game's about to start! Pay attention!" she pointed to the screen.

We both whispered, "Let the game's begin."


End file.
